Fix YouJemily Fanfiction
by crimunalmindz
Summary: Having random bouts of PTSD from her kidnapping a few weeks prior, JJ tries to hide her feeling from her coworkers although they all know JJ was kidnapled nobody knows the full story. Finally, she decides to confide in a very comforting Emily. (The kidnapping from this story is not the same kidnapping from the show) TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of rape and torture, mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Team

**Quick A/N sorry I know that all my other stories are all in first person veiw but it is just 100% easier to do third person so I am going to try that out but I might go back to first person. Also all qoutes will be ones that were actually qouted in the show. Okay enjoy!**

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars."

~Khalil Gibran

JJ turned over in bed trying to sleep. She never could anymore because of the trauma she had suffered in the couple months prior. JJ had only been back to work for about two weeks but she could already feel herself starting to burn out. Of course, she was strong and never let any of it get to her at work. Which meant the only time it got to her was when she was at home, often trying to sleep. She had never shared the full story with anyone and frankly, she didn't know if she would. There was one person who calmed her down and that was her best friend Emily. Emily had been at the BAU with JJ for years and through it they had formed a wonderful friendship. The two were also very close with Penelope of course but they always felt more closely knit together. JJ was thinking about Emily when her alarmed sounded suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts. She slapped it quickly because she hates the sound. JJ jumped out of bed and walked over to her dresser to select cloths for the day. She chose a light grey T shirt with dark grey, almost black jeans and heeled boots. She brushed her hair and let her curls rest on her back and shoulders. JJ loves her long wavy hair, although sometimes it gets in the way.

Once she arrived at the bau she saw her team members strewn about. Reid, one of her closest friends, was working hard on a crossword, Hotch sat in his office looking frustrated, Rossi was making coffee, Morgan was pestering Emily, and Emily was pestering him back.

"Which one of you needs a smack." JJ said jokingly as she stepped in between them. They both pointed eachother.

"I am just saying Emily, it would be hot." Morgan said putting his hands up. JJ looked at Emoly confused.

"Derek shut it." Emily laughing.

"What would be hot?" JJ asked them both. Emily widened her eyes at Morgan telling him not to say anything.

"If you two kissed." He said pointing to them both with two fingers.

"Down boy." JJ saod laughing. He pretended to be upset and walked away laughing.

"Oh my god that guy is so horny." Emily remarked.

"Tell me about it." JJ said plopping down on a chair beside Emily's desk. "So have a good weekend?" JJ asked actually interested.

"Yeah how bout you." Emily said while filling out a few files. JJ really didn't have a good weekend but she didn't know of she should say so.

"Nah it wasn't all that great." She said casually and shrugging her shoulders. Emily automatically turned her full attention to the blonde.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know I haven't been sleeping." She said quietly to Emily. "I don't know just everytime I try I wake up all-" JJ stopped herself before she overshared.

"Wake up all what?" Emily prompted.

"Nevermind, I don't know." JJ said looking at her hands. Emily nodded and decided against pressing her further about it. Suddenly, out of no where a woman in chunky heels and a colourful outfit ran over excitedly, which was of course, no other than Penelope.

"Whatsup PG." Enily said with a smile and spun around in her rolly chair.

"My loves, what do you say about a girls night." She said happily.

"Pen kind of bad timing the weekend just ended." JJ laughed. "But actually I guess, we have no cases." She added thoughtfully.

"I mean I'm in. Where?" Emily said.

"We could do it at my place I just stocked up on booze." JJ said. Penelope got excited and started rambling on about the fun they were gonna have but Emily gave JJ a confused face about her booze comment. Although JJ didn't look right at Emily, she knew the face she was making and regretted her alchohol remark. The truth was sometimes JJ would get into a state of mind that all she could do was drink to numb the pain. Being a single women who was closed off to her friends meant JJ didn't have the best support system for dealing with her trauma so occasianally alchohol was that support system. It wasn't like an addiction considering JJ rarely did it but the comment still concerned Emily.

The day went by and Emily found herself checking the clock regularily to see how much longer till the Monday workday ended. She looked up at the clock; 4:45. Emily and the others usually left at 5:00 if it wasn't a case day but they had to be prepared at all times to get called on one. Grabbing her coat amd purse, Emily stood up from her chair to to find Jayje and ask her what time her and Garcia should come. To her surprise, JJ, wasn't anywhere. She decided to check the washroom. Upon entering, Emily was confronted with an upset JJ and even though JJ wasn't crying it was very obvious she had been.

"Whats wrong?" Emily said worried. She could tell she startled JJ because JJ jumped a bit.

"Oh nothing, I'll be alright." She said with a very obviously forced smile. The blonde went to walk past Emily but Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her gently to face her.

"JJ I'm sorry but that is bull." Emily said.

"I just haven't been sleeping and it makes me extra emotional. JJ said, which was true but not the whole truth. It seemed to suffice for Emily though.

"Oh ok." She said giving the Blonde a quick hug. "Hey, next time you can't sleep give me a call." She said with a smile. JJ's heart fluttered when Emily said that which JJ didn't think much of. "Oh and what time should I be at your place?" Emily asked.

"How about 6?" JJ said and Emily nodded. This was gonna be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Night

"Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain."

~Joseph Cambell

JJ sat on her couch and checked the time; 5:49. She was ready for her girls night. She had on a black hoodie that read; Abercrombie and Fitch and maroon leggings. Her hair in a ponytail, out of the way. Pretty much just her casual clothes that she wore when she wasn't working. Yes she was just dressed as usual but she had extra makeup on and her hair had pieces coming out which she didn't usually allow. She had a bottle of Tequila, her usual alcohol of choice. She also had a couple of twisted teas because that's what she drank when she was partying and not actually trying to get too drunk. Suddenly, there was a knock at door and JJ glanced at the time once again 5:56. JJ got up and opened the door and saw Garcia's smiling face.

"Hey PG!" JJ said, giving her blonde friend a hug.

"Hello my dearest, I assume I am the first one here." She said looking around.

"Yep. Come on in." JJ said stepping out of the way and closing the door behind Garcia. JJ noticed the other blonde stifling a laugh. "Garcia what are you up to." She said smiling.

"Okay I have an idea. You know hates like girly things?" Garcia said and JJ nodded in response. "Well..." Penelope elongated the word and held up a bag labeled (Spa Kit)

"Oh my God yes Garcia! Shes gonna hate us though." She said laughing and making hand motions.

"Oh she'll forgive us." Garcia said waving as she looked through the bag. "Well we better get prepared before Emily gets here."

The two blondes successfully prepared a manicure, face mask, and hair due spa. She smiled approvingly at there handiwork. JJ was on the phone ordering pizza when there was a knock at the door. Garcia made a gesture telling JJ she would get it.

"Hi my sweet Emily come on in" she said opening the door further.

"Hey Penelope how are-" Emily was cut off by Penelope laughing slightly. "What?" She said.

"Oh nothing..." Penelope said waiting for JJ. When JJ entered the room Emily had to keep her jaw from dropping by pressing it firmly to the top of her mouth. Emily was astonished by JJ. Not only had she rarely seen JJ in leggings, she had never seen her with this particular hairstyle. Emily realized she was staring blankly when she snapped out of it.

"Hey Jayje!" She said smiling and giving her oh-so-beautiful friend a hug. JJ's trademark smell was one Emily couldn't quite put her finger on, but loved. "You look awesome!" Emily added pulling away from the hug. She could tell she gave JJ a boost of confidence and she felt happy about that.

"So do you Em!" She said smiling back. Garcia watched what was happening between the two of them and wondered about it. JJ did truly think her brunette friend looked great. She noticed how hair perfectly framed her face and how her eyelashes look longer than usual. Garcia cleared her throat noticing that the two women before her had kind just started looking at each other.

"Okay so Emily we have a surprise for you." Garcia said grabbing Emily by her shoulders and leading her over to the couch where they had set up the spa.

"Oh no." Is all Emily said with a straight face. "Guyyyysssss nooooo.' Emily whined.

"To bad." JJ said pushing Emily closer. Emily always had something a little more than friendship feelings for JJ, although they were what Emily would consider a crush, her heart still fluttered when JJ touched her. Realizing this was an excuse for JJ to touch her she accepted.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes unimpressed. The two blondes squealed and push Emily onto the couch.

"Okay but jeez be careful." Emily complained.

"Will do, my love." JJ said in a posh voice. Emily knew it was a joke but she till liked the sound of 'my love'. Garcia dod her fingernails while JJ her hair.

"Okay that's that." Garcia said finishing the last nail. "I will be back in just a moment Garcia said heading to the bathroom. Leaving the two girls alone with JJ's hands in Emilys hair.

'You have really nice hair." JJ said while braiding a strand of it.

"Thanks." Emily shrugged. "Wish I was a blonde though like you."

"Oh shush Em. Brunettes are cute." JJ said in a motherly tone while giving her a light smack on the head. Of course, JJ loved her hair colour but Emily's hair was just so beautiful. "Okay done." JJ said and passed Emily a mirror. Emily looked at what JJ had done. It was a middle ponytail with a braid wrapped around. Emily wondered to herself how JJ made the braid appear out of seemingly nowhere.

"Wow where did you learn to do hair." Emily said impressed. While the two were chatting the doorbell rang but both let Garcia get it because they knew ot was the pizza.

"Nowhere. I just figured it out I guess." JJ said laughing.

"Wow. Its really good." Garcia chimed in appearing with a large pizza in hand.

"Thanks guys." JJ said happily. Emily was sitting on the couch and JJ was sitting on back part so she was raised above Emily. JJ plopped down on the couch startling Emily.

"Jesus Jayje." Emily said with her hand to her heart. The blonde just laughed in response and Garcia took her seat next to JJ, who was now sitting in the middle. JJ grabbed two blankets and Garcia snatched one out of her hand.

"Thank god its so cold." Garcia laughed. JJ draped the other over herself and Emily.

"Okay what do you guys wanna watch." JJ said scrolling through netflix.

"Ahhh not so fast." Garcia said grabbing the remote out of JJ's hand and replacing it with a twisted tea and also passing one to Emily. "First, we drink."

A/N: okay so i wrote most of this at school so it might not be that good. Also for those of you who don't know what twisted tea is, it's like peace tea (iced tea) but with alcohol in it and idk if its just popular with the ppl from my town but yeah lol. Also my ass is canadian so i will say couch and pop and stuff like that, idk if that's like just a stereotype but ya i'll shut up now by


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings?

**A/N: so like the fact that nobody has seemed to read this story is making me wanna stop writing but I am just gonna keep writing it and see of people start reading so ya**

"_Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?"__-Rose Kennedy_

Although the girls hadn't really gotten drunk they definitely got tipsy that night. Garcia was the first of the bunch to wake up after they all passed out on JJ's couch. She checked the time; 2:56am. She had drank the least and was pretty much 100% sober by that point so she decided to drive home. Leaving the other two girls sleeping soundly.

Emily was the second to wake up but much later. She became aware of where she was and that JJ was fast asleep beside her. Remembering this, she carefully leaned over to her phone and turned it on. It was 6:37am and they had to be at work by 7:30.

"Ughhhh JJ wake up." She grunted. "We have to go." She sighed. JJ wasn't moving so she grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face with it.

"Emily what the hell." She muffled into the couch still not moving.

"Jayje we have like 50 minutes get up." Emily said jumping off the couch.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck." The blonde said finally sitting up.

"Did Garcia get us drunk and then leave?" Emily questioned looking around.

"GARCIA!" JJ yelled, startling her brunette friend. "It appears she did."

"Jeez JJ I have a hangover. Stop yelling." Emily said holding her head.

"I'll make coffee, you can where my clothes if you want." JJ said strolling into the kitchen.

"Why did we let Garcia talk us into that." Emily replied. "Like what the hell." She added getting a drink of water. JJ just laughed in response and continues making coffee. Besides the raging hangover and the desire to eat nothing but huge cups of coffee and aspirin, the girls had a good morning together. Emily was sitting at JJ's counter when she came down the stairs. She was wearing black high wasted jeans and a purple blouse she had her hair flowing down her shoulders. Because of the fact that JJ had lent Emily clothes, Emily was wearing something similar, except she had a white qaurter sleeve button up instead. Emily noticed something was out of place in JJ's attitude. She wondered if it was about the events that had taken place 5 cases ago. JJ had been taken by somebody who had wanted to hurt Hotch and knew that one of the best ways to do it was to hurt his team. Hotch felt terrible about it but everyone knew it wasn't his fault. JJ hadn't talked much about it to Emily, in fact, she hadn't really said anything to anyone. So except for the physical injuries, including a broken arm (which the cast had been removed just 1 week ago) and many bruises and cuts, nobody really knew what JJ had endured. All Emily knew was that Reid walked out of the stormed warehouse, holding and unconscious JJ in his arms. When Emily caught a glimpse of JJ's seemingly lifeless body, she lost it, but nobody had spoken of it, so JJ didn't know.

"Hey." She said touching her arm. She saw the blonde kind of pull away at the touch, something she never use to do before. "JJ? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." She sad tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why?" Her words came out almost as a whisper, she was sitting right in front of her, but to Emily it seemed like JJ was in the far distance, and it worried her.

"You would tell me though, if you weren't." She asked looking JJ in the eye. JJ nodded in response.

"Mhm." The truth was, JJ wasn't really okay. Sure she usually felt fine, but every now and then she would have a glimpse of what had happened. Yes, JJ had endured physical torture, but she was also abused mentally. The people who kidnapped her did everything they could to make it so she wasn't the same again and although she knew this was what they were trying to do, she let it get to her anyway, and she hated that she did that.

The two girls had taken their seperate cars to work but they both arrived at the bau at the same time. As they were riding up in the elevator, JJ said something that surprised and confused Emily.

"Did you know that 13 million people in america have PTSD at any given time." She said abruptly.

"Reid tell you that." Emily said not really thinking about the message between JJ's comment.

"No." JJ shrugged. Emily looked at her friend confused and then she figured it out. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation so she nodded slightly.

"And you are telling me this why?" Emily asked her blonde friend.

"I don't know, just came to mind." JJ said. The elevator opened and JJ walked out.

"That was weird." Emily said under her breath. JJ was almost always secretive and to drop a hint that obvious, was very out of character for her. Emily wondered if she even meant to do it.

"Hey Spence." JJ said, plopping herself next him. JJ's desk was in between Reids and Prentiss', which she likes.

"Hey Jayje." He said pausing his card game against himself. "How was your girls night?" He asked smirking.

"How did you-" JJ started but Reid cut her off by passing her a polaroid. It was of JJ and Emily acting like crazy idiots. Emily standing with her arms out in fists and JJ was up on her back. "Oh my God! Penelope!" JJ exclaimed. Reid just started laughing. "Who else has seen this!" She asked Reid.

"Morgan." He said laughing.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She said throwing her hands up in defeat. "Literally most embarrassing thing. Ever." She said.

"Why is she so upset." Emily asked Reid as she pointed her thumb to JJ.

"Ummm." He said stifling a laugh by covering his mouth.

"This." JJ said and passed the photo to Emily. Emily took one look and started laughing.

"Wow. We were really drunk. Explains the hangover. I'm keeping this." She said as she laughed and sat down at her desk. Reid and JJ were both surprised at her chillness.

"You're okay with the fact that she took that and showed Morgan and Reid." JJ asked.

"Yeah I think its cute." She said laughing. "I mean, look at you. You are so cute when you're drunk." She said pointing at JJ in the picture. That's when JJ realized... she thought JJ was cute too, but she wondered if Emily meant it like that...

A/N: yayyy they have both established some sort of attraction but they both think the other one isn't interested so that sucks anyway i will probably update again today. Also i'm writing this at school lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Confirmation

"The farther back you can look, the farther forward you will see."

~Winston Churchill

Next morning after last chapter

JJ walked into the building and saw that Emily was the only one there because JJ was pretty early.

"Hey Em." JJ said sitting at her desk.

"Hey Jayje." She said smiling at JJ.

"Why you here so early." JJ asked her brunette friend.

"Never went home." Emily said laughing.

"What? Em." JJ said in a concerned tone. JJ cared so much about Emily so she always worried. "You might be tired today. Ugh I'm making you coffee." JJ said walking over to the coffee station. Emily smiled to herself because of JJ's concern.

"Its fine." She said following JJ. "If we have a case I'll sleep on the jet." Emily said trying to comfort JJ.

"Um hell ya you will." JJ said in a tone. She was always acting like a mother and Emily found it hilarious and comforting. She laughed in response. JJ smiled back because she knew she was ridiculous. They stared at eachother for a couple seconds. JJ's feeling from the other day resurfaced which took her by surprise and she admired the woman before her. They both realize the gaze was exceeding a normal limit and looked away. Even when Emily had no sleep JJ still founder beautiful.

"Ugh I probably look awful. I'm gonna go change." Emily said grunting. She turned around to grab her go bag and change but JJ grabbed her hand turning her towards her.

"You don't look terrible, in fact you look great, as usual. Just for the record." She said. Emily smiled and blushed ever so slightly. She gave JJ's hand a squeeze and turned back around.

"Wow what the hell is going on with you two." Morgan said to JJ as Emily walked off.

"W-what do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Well you just watched her walk off and you looked pretty-"

"Oh be quiet. In your dreams." She said giving his chest a smack.

"No I'm not even teasing you." He said seriously.

"Wait actually." JJ asked, serious as well.

"Wait, you like her." He said sounding a little surprised.

"No I don't." She said and then paused. "Wait do you really think so?" She asked curiously.

"From a profiler standpoint, yes."

"And... from a personal one?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, are you gay." Morgan asked.

"No." She responded truthfully.

"Well to be honest, it doesn't really matter, if you think shes hot, just go for it."

"Nah. I don't think she's like that." JJ said brushing it off.

"Little tip, you won't know until you ask." He whispered to her.

"Morgan I can't ask." She said rolling her eyes.

"Aha but I can." He said raising a finger and smiling cheekily. She shrugged.

"Go for it I guess."

"Guys. Case. Briefing room in five." Hotch said interrupting.

Everybody made there way to the briefing room until everybody was in there. Hotch explained the case and everybody listened. The case was about 3 missing children who all vanished from their homes in midday. All the kids had at least one parent home and they all vanished within a week apart. Nobody liked children cases but they were always very motivating and when it ended happily, it was probably one of the best experiences you could imagine.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said. Morgans eyes darted to JJ telling her he was gonna ask Emily. Everybody was leaving the room and Emily was leaving as well. Morgan walked with her and tried to act as normal as possible.

"So what's new with you." He asked striding next to Emily.

"Uhh nothing?" She said.

"Oh come on Em, I wanna know deets, I haven't heard gossip in so long." He said talking like a girl. "Any new person in your life? Guy? Girl?" He said the last world raising his eyebrow.

"What?" She said smiling.

"Well hey it's the 21 century. I don't assume." He said putting his hands up. "You know, if you date a girl I'd be cool with that." He said shrugging.

"Okay you are being so weird." She laughed.

"Yet you aren't denying it though hmmm?" He said raising an eyebrow. Emily was about to start denying it but something was stopping her. She realized the reason she wasn't denying it was JJ and it really made her question herself.

"Okay... so if I did. You know, like a girl, which I don't. How would I go about it? If she's straight." She said 'hypothetically'.

"Do I know this girl. You know 'hypothetically." He said to her.

"Um... yes?" She said not sure.

"Well then. GO FOR IT." He said whisper yelling the last three words and making arm motions. Emily considered his words and patted him on the shoulder, splitting away from him and grabbing her go bag as he grabbed his.

JJ entered the jet and saw Emily was the only one there because it had only been 15 minutes.

"Why are we both early for everything." She smiled as she sat down on a chair beside Emily. Emily shrugged but steered the conversation in another direction.

"I had the weirdest conversation with Morgan before we left." She laughed.

"Oh? And how did this conversation go?" She asked. Of course, she knew what she was talking about but she wanted to know what she said.

"He kept asking if I had a 'special someone'." She said putting quotations on the last word.

"Oh. Well do you."

"No, but that wasn't it. He kept talking about if it was a guy or a girl." She said confused.

"Ahh. Wonder why he did that." She said trying to act curious but she looked very guilty.

"Jennifer Jareau do you know something!" She said pointing her finger accusingly. JJ shrugged and pulled out her phone where she saw a missed call from Morgan. She called him back.

"JJ she totally likes you!" He said all excited.

"Shhh not so loud." She whispered into the phone. "And what makes you say that." JJ asked.

"She asked me what to do because she liked someone, a girl." He said.

"Ohh, I see." JJ said trying to act like it was something like a work call. "Bye now." She said and hung up. Now that JJ knew Emily did like girls she wondered of she possibly liked girls too. Not that it mattered, because she liked Emily.

A/N: yayyyyyy JJ knowss. I am planning on making her flirt with Emily but I dont know how to make the big moment happen so you guys can give me ideas if you want. Anywayyyy byyeeee have a beautiful night my loves(its night where I live lol)


	5. Chapter 5: Case

By the time the jet landed it was really late the case they were working was actually very close to the border of Alberta, Canada so it was far from their home city. They were working on a case in a city called Great Falls. It was infamous for its casinos and was pretty sketchy all around.

"Okay Rossi and Morgan you go to the crime scenes, JJ and Emily you guys are gonna go to the station and Reid and I will go to talk to the families. Everybody headed to their appointed destinations and got to work.

"Hello my name is Agent Jennifer Jareau." JJ said shaking the police captain's hand.

"Captain Erica Higgins, pleased to meet you." She said. "Although not under great circumstances I suppose."

"Yes agreed. Is there a place our team can set up?" JJ asked.

"Um yes, but may I ask where is you team."

"Already in the field." JJ confirmed.

"Wow, you guys really don't play around." JJ nodded her head in response.

"Okay well this room in here." The woman said leading Emily and JJ into a big room with a round table. Emily started setting up the bulletin board so they could begin to build a profile.

"There doesn't seem to be any connection between the victims besides the fact they were all high achieving kids." JJ said looking at the bulletin.

"I know. None of them went to the same school and they lived pretty far from each other so I don't know." Emily replied.

"Ugh I just don't understand. Like why the hell. Why do people feel a need to this, especially to children. The world is so messed up." JJ said sounding discouraged.

"Because the world is messed up but its also beautiful." Emily said turning to JJ.

"What about any of this is beautiful." She asked rhetorically.

"I used to think the same way but then something changed it." What Emily was really thinking about was when she found out JJ was okay because when she saw her limp in Spencers arms she really wondered what the point was. JJ pulled through though and when her and the team were celebrating with hugs and smiles, she realized what the point was. She didn't blame JJ for not seeing the beauty though.

"Oh really? What?" JJ asked.

"You." Emily said full heartedly.

"What do you mean?" She was curious.

"I thought you were dead Jayje, but you came back and I know you don't remember because you were on morphine and other pain killers, but when your eyes opened the whole room lit up." Emily remarked. JJ wasn't sure what to say but she knew she was getting emotional.

"Really?" Was all she could get out.

"Of course Jayje. Yes the world might be horrible but you have a family who loves you and you make our lives so much better for being here." She said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. JJ really didn't know what to say at this point, so she didn't. Instead, she gave Emily a surprising, but not unwelcome hug. Emily noticed that nice trade mark JJ smell once again.

"Thanks Em." She whispered before pulling away. Emily just gave her shoulder a reassuring pat and they got back to the case.

It was about 7 hours later and the case was looking a little more promising. Reid, being as brilliant as he is, figured out that all children attended a amatuer little league baseball class after seeing participation trophies in all of the bedrooms and asking their parents about it. This lead led them to the teachers of the league which led them to two suspects; William Coakly and Mikhail Vasileiv.

"Okay JJ we brought the families over here; Mr and Mrs Sandem, Mr and Mrs Willinton, and Mr Lars. I want you and Emily to ask them about these two men. See if any of them had a bad feeling about them or if they ever acted inappropriately.

"Okay. You want us to talk to all of them together?" JJ asked.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Okay lets go Em." JJ said and they headed toward one of the common rooms where the parents were waiting. They headed in and sat across from the two pairs of parents, and one father. JJ's heart ached for him because he didn't even have someone helping him through it.

"Hello, I'm Agent Jareau and this is my partner Agent Prentiss." JJ introduced them. "We wanted to ask you about to men who coached your kids baseball team is that alright?" They all nodded in response as the two women were wiping their tears.

"Anything to help." Mr Willinton spoke out.

"Do any of you recognize this man?" Emily asked sliding a photo of Coakly across the table.

"Oh yes that's William. Him and I are quite good friends." Mr Lars asked.

"You don't think Coach Coakly had something to do with this?" Mrs Sandem asked.

"Well he has a record; petty theft." JJ said.

"That was just a mistake he made when he was young. It wasn't something he tried to hide." Said Mr Sandem

"Sounds like you guys are fond of Coakly." Emily said.

"Everybody is. He's just a stand up guy." Mr Lars chimed in.

"Alright. What about him." Emily slid the photo of Vasileiv across the table.

"Ohhh his name was trickier to remember, it was Russian I think. Mr Lars said scratching his head."

"That was Mikhail. He had a strong accent and rarely did much talking, actually I don't think he speaks much English at all." Mr Willinton spoke.

"I didn't like him, not one bit." Said Mrs Willinton.

"Me neither." Mrs Sandem said.

"Did he ever show odd behavior." JJ questioned.

"Oh yes, one day Kenna came home in tears, she said he told her about a man who takes children and- Oh god." Mr Lars face went white.

"Sir are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yes, well no. He told Kenna about a man who takes children and sells them to the 'bad people' for money." He said. That's all Emily and I needed to hear and we knew we had our unsub.

"Hotch it's definitely Vasileiv I think he's planning on trafficking them." JJ said as they left the room. "Our clock is ticking before-"

"Before what." Hotch questioned.

"He's gonna try and ship them to Russia." She said. Suddenly, Hotch's phone started ringing.

"Garcia." He said answering it.

"Yes hello my fellow crime stoppers. I looked unto Mikhail like you asked me too. He owns a small town house on the eastside of the city but he also owns a warehouse right beside the Canadian border." Garcia said.

"That's probably where he has. Lets gear up people the drives gonna be about 1 hour long so we need to leave now." And with that the rescue was set in motion.

A/N: yeah I know most of this is case based but I NEED SUGGESTIONS on how to make Emily and JJ finally get together!! I don't wanna wait to long but I don't wanna make it unrealistic. I feel like by chapter 5 I should be establishing a relationship


	6. Chapter 6: Shoot Your Shot

JJ sat in the passenger seat as Emily drove to where they suspected the children were being held. Her thoughts were consumed. She was worried about what they would find. She didn't know if she could handle it with her own kidnapping still so fresh. Fear and anger controlled her at this point, and she hated it. Emily noticed JJ's odd silence. She always knew when something was off with JJ.

"You know Jayje, we're gonna be driving for another 45 minutes you may as well tell me whats bothering you." Emily said.

"Nothing." Lying was instinct for JJ at this point and she didn't even know why. It was true that JJ was soft and empathetic and that was no secret. She cared about people and that was a trait people often noticed. For some reason though, she never was able to openly share how she felt.

"JJ just stop with the lying." Emily said simply with a shrug. Her bluntless took JJ by surprise.

"Excuse me?" JJ said taken aback.

"Look, I know you aren't a touchy feely person when it comes your own problems but you aren't fooling me. Yeah you have a whole other room of profilers fooled, but not me Jayje, and you know what, I care about you. So yeah, just stop lying." Emily ranted.

"Alright I'm sorry." JJ said putting her hands up in defense. "Jesus." She muttered under her breath. Emily smiled at that.

"Now really, what's wrong." Emily gave JJ's hand a squeeze while keeping her eyes on the road. At this point, Emily didn't know why she loved JJ'S touch, but she did.

"I don't know. I just feel off like I can't get back the feeling I had before Watson." Watson was the one who had kidnapped JJ and known to the rest of the team, he had tortured and abused her relentlessly in the 70 hours he had her for. In fact, he had talked about making a baby with JJ. That was something that still haunted her and she often found herself wondering what would've happened her team hadn't found her.

"What do you mean? What feeling?" Emily wondered.

"Peace, security, tranquility. I just feel-" JJ stopped herself out of fear of sharing to much.

"What?" Emily pressed.

"I don't know... worthless." She muttered the words feeling kind of embarrassed.

"JJ listen, I'm not gonna give you some lecture because you already know how much that I love you. I will always be here for you. I mean that, no matter what, no matter when I am here for you. You can't do or say anything that will never make me love you any less. I mean it." She sort of did lecture JJ but she was pleased with it.

"Promise?" JJ was on the verge of tears at this point. Emily's words had reach in her heart and grabbed it and she loved the feeling. She knew that she had to tell Emily because fell more in love with her every second.

"Of course." Emily gave JJ's hand another squeeze.

"Well, there is something else but it is probably the worst thing you could imagine and despite what you say, you might hate me." JJ warned.

"I promise you I won't. I want to hear what it is but we're here. Tell me after the case is done?" Emily asked. JJ nodded response. "Okay." Emily gave JJ a quick hug and they both got out of the car.

"Okay what's the plan?" JJ asked Hotch as they approached him. She was now back in full badass mode and it fascinated Emily how she flicked herself like a switch.

"There is only one entrance so we will storm that we have swat vehicles and men all around the premises. We even have people guarding his vehicle so he won't be escaping." Hotch said. "Okay let's do this." The team and some other officers lead the storming of the building and Swat covered them. The warehouse had different rooms so everybody checked out different parts.

"Clear!" Hotch yelled.

"Also clear!" Emily and Morgan yelled.

"I got the kids!" Spence yelled. They all seemed to be in perfect condition. Not a single bruise. Which was good because they would probably be less traumatized. "Its okay I'm a good guy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Spencer smiled. Hotch, medics, and a few officers also entered the room. Suddenly though there was a gunshot that echoed through the warehouse.

Emily jumped when she heard the gunshot and gave Morgan a look.

"What the hell?" She said. Her and Morgan walked out of the room and saw Rossi shoot the unsub.

"JJ's down!" He yelled.

"What?" Emily asked shocked. A few paramedics along with Hotch ran past her.

"JJ!" She yelled as she ran up to her. She had been shot in the stomach. It didn't look too bad but she was near passing out because of the pain. "Seriously I just had a talk with you about not dying because we need you." Emily said as she knelt down and stroked the blondes head. JJ smiled which Emily knew was good.

"Sorry." JJ managed to smile. "Em?" She said with shallow breaths. "I have an adrenaline rush right now so I'm gonna use it to my advantage. I love you. Like I love you. If you know what I mean. I just didn't know when to tell you and-" JJ was passing out.

"I know. Just let these guys work on you. I'll see you soon." Emily said because the medics were trying to put a breathing mask on JJ. She was shocked to say the least but she knew nobody except her had heard JJ so she tried to act normal. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts. She stood up but she looked a little dizzy so Reid wrapped his arm around her.

"She'll be alright. The paramedics said she might not even need surgery." He said.

"Good." Emily's mind was still in a daze. I'm gonna meet them at the hospital." She said as she left the warehouse. She got in the car and sped down the highway. Once she entered the city she turned on her sirens. As did everybody else on the team.

Finally at the hospital the team walked up the front desk.

"Jennifer Jareau." Morgan said holding up an FBI badge.

"Umm let me see." The nurse said looking at her computer. "Oh. Good news, she is in the ER but as for now she is not a surgical case. Gunshot wound just missed the left kidney but it didn't hit any other organs." The nurse said. "She should be ready for visitors tomorrow morning." She added. You could hear the sigh of relief exit everybody's mouth.

"Oh thank god." Emily sighed. It was almost 3 in morning.

"Well there isn't anything we can do here so we should go back the hotel until morning." Hotch said. Everybody agreed and started heading out.

"Uh Hotch." Emily said stopping. "I'm just gonna stay here."

"Well, the case is over so I can't stop you." He said. She nodded and turned around to sit down. "Oh and Emily?"

"Yes sir?"

"You've been an amazing partner to JJ after what happened. You really care about her and it doesn't take a profiler to see it. She needs you." He said smiling and with that, he left.

**A/N: yesss its finally happening. I finally thought of a way to make it happen but sadly it included one of them getting shot. I didn't want it to be like a big deal though so yeah. Also did yall see what I did there with the chapter title lolol. Okay im dumb bye for now my lovess**


	7. Chapter 7: Two Souls, One Heart

JJ woke up to an empty room. There was two chairs a side table and what seemed to be a wardrobe. There was also of course everything a normal hospital room had. The door to JJ's room was open and she saw nurse walking by.

"Excuse me." JJ said.

"Yes ma'am." The nurse said peeping her head in.

"Where am I. Like what hospital."

"Rindleton Memorial." She answered.

"Um I'm an FBI agent. I assume my team is aware of where I am."

"I'm not sure but there is a phone there if you need to call anyone." The nurse said pointing to a hospital issued phone. Suddenly JJ saw Emily walking.

"Could just get that brunette over there." JJ said gesturing to Emily. The nurse looked at JJ's chart and it said visitors welcome so she called Emily in. The nurse left as Emily was walking in the door. She was so happy to see JJ awake. She wasn't sure if JJ remembered what she had said so she decided against bringing it up at the moment.

"Hey Jayje. I'm glad you're awake." Emily smiled approaching JJ's bed.

"I'm so confused right now. What happened." Emily explained the situation. It was only 6 am which Emily explained was only about 4 hours since JJ got shot. "Wow. I actually got shot. I've never been shot before." JJ pondered. It was true, she had been through everything else but she had never been shot.

"I texted Hotch he said the team will be here soon." Emily said.

The team arrived and everybody was happy to see JJ alright.

"Ugh how have you been shot twice and you never complain." JJ said to Spence. "It hurts like mothe-"

"Ahem. Language kiddo." Rossi interrupted. He always treated JJ like his child because she reminded him of his niece. JJ nodded and pursed her lips in response.

"It does hurt for the first few days but after that its sort of just an ache." Spencer smiled.

"Oh you two are wusses. I got frickin impaled." Emily joked which caused everyone to laugh. Emily was always the type of person to make light of a serious situation. As everybody was laughing and talking, JJ felt like something was different, not wrong, but different. Although she just got shot, she felt like a weight had been lifted but she couldn't figure out what weight, until she did. JJ realized what she had said before passing out and it set her into a slight panic. Emily saw her face and knew exactly what was happening, she just remembered. She placed a hand on her arm gently while still remaining in the conversations she was in. It was her way of telling JJ to chill out. It didn't work though.

"Okay well I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Would anyone care to join me." Rossi said. Everybody accepted the invitation except Emily who hung back as they all left. Emily closed the door behind them and turned around.

"Emily... I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything-" JJ started but Emily cut her off.

"I love you too."

"Wh-What." JJ was really surprised and also slightly confused.

"You said it to me. Now I'm telling you."

"Wait what- seriously?" JJ could hardly believe what she was hearing but her heart was beating out of her chest. All JJ could do was smile and she was beautiful.

"No duh. How could you not know." She smiled and sat next to JJ's bed.

"I am not a good profiler." JJ laughed.

"Well neither am I, because if I was, I would've done this a really long time ago." She said. JJ had a look of confusion but it didn't last long because Emily had kissed her. It was soft and loving because Emily really did love her.

"Wow." Was all JJ managed to say. Their faces were inches apart when all of a sudden-

"I forgot my jacket and- Oh!" Morgan said opening the door.

"Seriously man?" JJ said in her unimpressed tone.

"Oh my god. Finally." Morgan said.

"Dude. Get out." JJ laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Okay okay Jeez." He said and left.

"He didn't seem surprised. Wait a second! Jayje you put him up to asking me those weird questions." She said pointing her finger.

"Umm. What? No." JJ smiled.

"Yes you did-" Emily started to tease her.

"Shutup." JJ said and kissed Emily again. This time, way deeper than before.

The team was on the jet home. The doctors said that JJ had to stay with someone and Emily volunteered. That made Morgan chuckle because he was the only one who knew about them. He was quickly shut up though by a killer glare from Prentiss and an elbow jab from JJ.

Emily and JJ had decided to sit on the couch and the rest of the team was spread throughout the jet. JJ was in a mandatory wheelchair for the time being which she hated. JJ was sitting upright and Emily was beside her. JJ groaned in pain.

"All I wanna do is lie in a bed." She complained. Emily patted her lap.

"C'mon." She said and helped JJ position herself so her head was in Emily's lap. They had to be careful about how they acted because nobody knew except Morgan but the two of them comforting each other was not out of the ordinary. Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair which JJ loved. Emily admired her and JJ look at her back. The two were in their own little world and they both loved every second of it.

**A/N: yessss I love how this chapter turned out. It was on the shorter side with 950 words but hey I felt like it was a good spot to end it. Anyway yah hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finally

The two girls had finally made it back to Emily's house. When they stepped in, JJ let out a sigh.

"You okay there Jayje?" Emily said as she set her things down.

"I'm fine. I just hate being stuck in this thing." The blonde complained and gestured to the wheelchair. Emily saw how distressed she was and decided to help her out.

Come on let's get you out of it then." She said as she pushed the wheelchair into her bedroom. All JJ had was her clothes from her go bag. "I'll get you your clothes tomorrow but you can just where whatever you want of mine for tonight. Sound good?"

"Uh yeah sure." JJ was preoccupied as she looked around Emily's room.

"It's really not that interesting." Emily laughed at her new found lover. She looked so fascinated in Emily's room.

"It is to me." She laughed. Yes the two always had sleepovers but they always seemed to be at Garcia or JJ's house, never Emily's. Yes JJ had been in her house, just not the bedroom.

"Okay I'm gonna help you out of the wheelchair." Emily said walking over to Jayje.

"Em, I can do it myself." JJ protested.

"Oh shush." Emily said placing a kiss on her head. "You really are stubborn." She added. JJ laughed as Emily helped her out of her wheelchair and sat her on the bed.

"Man, getting shot sucks." The blonde remarked.

"Who woulda thought." Emily said with a sarcastic smile. She looked over at JJ who looked a little cold. As expected, the wound had weakened her immune system and took a toll on her body. She was pale and found herself a little more chilly than usual. "You cold?" Emily asked her.

"A little." JJ admitted. Emily pulled out a few hoodies and threw them on the bed beside JJ.

"Okay, choose from those." JJ did as told and Emily grabbed a few pairs of plaid pajama pants out of her dresser. "And those." As JJ was choosing Emily took off the sweatshirt she had been wearing. She had a black tank top underneath and JJ had to admit to herself, it was pretty hot. She also changed into a pair of sweat pants which sat perfectly over her hips. JJ went to take off the shirt she had been wearing but gasped as she made a discovery that it did not feel nice to raise her arms.

"Ow." She said as her hand fell back to her side. "Once again, getting shot, sucks." Emily chuckled at her, not in a mocking way but she found JJ cute when she got mad.

"Here." Emily said walking over with a smile. She grabbed the bottom of JJ's shirt and got it off gently enough that JJ had felt no pain, which the blonde was grateful for. As Emily saw JJ she admired her beauty, though she noticed odd scars, no doubt from the torture during her kidnapping. It made Emily extremely upset to imagine what could've caused the scars. "Can I look?" Emily said pointing to the bandages over JJ's wound.

"Yeah." She said putting her hands on either side of her. Emily knelt down in front of her and pulled back the dressing to see that the stitches were holding nicely and it didn't look infected.

"Looks good. Scar shouldn't be too bad but judging from the way the bullet entered, it'll definitely be visible." She said covering it back up. Emily saw the other scars in even more detail close up. It looked like a couple were from what Emily could only guess was electrocution. JJ noticed Emily looking.

"I hate them." JJ said in a sort of angry tone. "They make me look weak." She shared which took Emily back. JJ rarely shared willingly about how she felt. Emily was sad that JJ thought the scars made her look weak. "I just think they're gross." She said running her hand over them. Emily put her hand over JJ's and lifted it off. She placed a kiss to the biggest of the scars. Emily wanted to show JJ that no matter if her body was smooth or covered in scars she loved it just the same. "They aren't Jayje. They show battles you've faced, they show you're strong." She said looking JJ in the eye. JJ was getting emotional so she just nodded through gritted teeth. Emily decided to break the moment as she stood up.

"Okay. Now this is what might hurt." Emily warned as she picked up the hoodie JJ chose. It read; don't talk to me until I've had coffee. Which JJ had giggled at because she had seen Emily with a hangover and it was pretty scary. "Nice choice." Emily said approvingly. "Okay now just put your arms in." She said and JJ did as told. Emily successfully slid the hoodie on all the way but not without a few gasps of pain from her blonde counterpart.

"Okay yeah that hurt." JJ agreed. Emily figured JJ could probably figure out the bottoms for herself, although she would've been happy to help out with that too. She pushed the wheelchair onto JJ's side of the bed incase she needed access to it in the night. She cleaned up the clothes as JJ slipped into the pajama pants. Emily helped Jayje properly into bed and she joined her on the other side. Unknown to JJ, there was a little something Emily had been wanting to share with her since before the case had even started, and she decided now is a good time as ever.

"I have to tell you something." She said as they sat next to each other

"Alright." JJ said ready for whatever news Em wanted to share.

"I haven't really told anybody this but since you are, whatever we are, I figured it's probably important I tell you to avoid any misunderstanding later." She explained. JJ nodded in understanding so Emily continued. "I've been trying to conceive through artificial insemination and I had an appointment the day that the case started. Which is why I so willingly got drunk the day before because I knew it could be my last time for a while. I figure that if I do end up pregnant it would probably be best if I told you because well-"

"You didn't want me to think you slept with a dude." JJ finished Emily's sentence for her and Emily nodded in response. "I'm so happy for you Em." JJ flashed her a huge smile which brought relief to Emily's heart. The two shared a hug and as they pulled away JJ planted a kiss on Emily's lips. "I actually have something to say as well." JJ added.

"Alright." Emily responded in the same way as JJ had.

"Well its kind of confusing because we sort of just you know- what I'm trying to say is; can I please just call you my girlfriend because I've been so confused all night whether to call you this or that and-" Emily noticed that JJ was gonna start rambling so she stopped her.

"Jayje chill out, yes." She assured her. JJ let out a breath. Emily smiled at her and gave her another kiss. She pulled JJ closer to her and they both fell asleep, happier than ever.

**A/N: okay so this entire chapter was kind of just establishing their relationship but I think it was definitely needed and yay!! Emily might be pregnant.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love In The Air

JJ woke up softly tucked into Emily's arm. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered what had happened in the last few days concerning Emily. She looked over at the alarm clock 6:59, one minute till it rang. An idea popped into JJ's head and she decided it was a good one. She reached over and stopped the alarm before it had a chance to go off, knowing that Emily hated waking up to a blaring sound in her ear, as did most people. She sat up slowly and looked over at Emily.

"Hey sleepy head." She whispered into her ear. "Time to wake up." Emily grunted in response so JJ thought of a way to get her nice and responsive. "Okay fine." She whispered again and started kissing Emily's neck. She nibbled here and there, careful not to leave any marks. Emily was definitely awake now. She just moaned in response however. JJ moved to her lips and Emily, of course, kissed her back. "Up now?" JJ whispered in a seductive voice.

"Yes." She smiled and held JJ closer. "You do know you can't come to work today." She reminded JJ.

"I can, just desk work for me though so." She said kissing Emily again.

"Wow I really like you instead of my alarm clock." Emily sighed blissfully. JJ smiled and sat up straight.

"Good thing we have an hour to get ready because something tells me it won't be to easy." JJ remarked as she stared at the wheelchair.

"Don't worry Jen I'll help you." Emily assured her.

The two did indeed have a struggle getting ready, especially when it came to JJ trying to shower, considering it was tricky for her to stand because of the hole in her abdomen. Emily helped her though which JJ was thankful for. The two had successfully gotten dressed now and were ready to leave, coffee in hand.

"Okay Jayje, into the wheelchair you go." She said helping her off a kitchen chair and into the other.

"I hate that I have to be pushed around." JJ complained.

"Oh shush at least there's an elevator." Emily said patting JJ on the shoulder as they headed out.

At the BAU everybody was a little surprised to see JJ but no objections were made, considering they hadn't been called on a case yet. Emily went to push her girlfriend to her desk but JJ stopped her.

"You do realize I can push it right." JJ laughed. Emily stepped back and put her hands up.

"Sorry I know." She smiled. The two walked and wheeled side by side.

"How was your night you two?" Morgan said with a smirk and added wink in.

"Uhhh." Emily blanked.

"Good actually thanks for asking Derek." JJ smiled and she said it with a slightly sarcastic tone but the only other person present was Reid who didn't pick up on it. Reid walked up to Emily and started explaining something to her which she pretended to be interested in as she followed him to his desk. When the two were out of earshot Morgan sat down in front of JJ.

"Seriously though give your big bro some deets." He said.

"Mhm my big bro who thought that it would be hot if I kissed Emily?" She said smirking because of the comment he made a few days ago.

"Okay I didn't know you were actually into her, now seriously. Spill the beans." Morgan was acting like a gossiping school girl but JJ just rolled her eyes and told him anyway.

"When I got shot, I told her I loved her and now she's my girlfriend. Nothing much more to be told." She shrugged.

"Yessss girlie you get her." He said in a high pitched tone.

"Okay just because I'm gay Derek doesn't mean you have to be." She said. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Yeah totally." He stood up and gave his friend another thumbs up as he walked away. JJ shook her head and laughed at the conversation as she wheeled over to her desk. She opened a case file and began overviewing it. It was closed now but they wanted some insight on how to present it to a jury. The case was about the kidnapping of a young woman. JJ looked it over painfully and as she read on she was reminded more and more of her own abduction. Memories and flashback seemed to rush in before she had a chance to stop them.

"Ugh Reid would not stop talk-" Emily started saying as she sat down at her own desk but realized JJ's blank look.

"Jayje are you alright?" She said slowly as she placed a hand on her arm. Jennifer still stared blankly into space as her mind was overcome at the moment. "Jen seriously. Stop." She said pushing her chair over to JJ's. "Talk to me." She said leaning in front of her face.

"Sorry." JJ said as she sucked a deep breath in, almost as if she had been holding it. Emily looked at her very concerned.

"Are you okay?" Emily said tilting her head. The blonde nodded. "Okay no. You just sat there unresponsive for almost a minute so I'm gonna ask you again; are you okay?" She said the last three words more stern than before.

"It's just the file, it freaked me out." She she said gesturing to it. Emily looked at it and saw the basis of what it was about. She sighed and looked at JJ sympathetically.

"Okay." She said still concerned but understanding the situation. "It's gonna be alright." She smiled. "You're gonna be alright."

"Yeah." The blonde said as she quickly caught a tear that tried to fall.

"I love you." Emily whispered and gave the blondes thigh a squeeze. She really wanted to kiss her actually but, for obvious reasons, that wasn't really an option.

Upstairs Hotch was watching the situation unfold from his office. Starting from when she first opened the file. He was worried about the young agent but there really wasn't much he could do. Although it comforted him to see that Prentiss seemed to help, he wondered why JJ trusted her so much. Not that it mattered, he was just happy that Jareau knew she had someone in her corner.

Meanwhile, Emily was also worrying about JJ and wondering about what she had really gone through. She knew JJ was strong but she wanted to know, so she could help her through it. Asking JJ to trust her enough to share those details though, was too much to ask.

"Prentiss, my office please." Hotch said, knocking her out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted to JJ in a 'help me' way.

"Oh its fine its probably just about a case." JJ assured her. So Emily made her way up to Hotch's office.

"Emily this is a personal discussion so you can calm down." He said as he saw that the brunette had a quickened breathing pattern than average. She huffed out a sigh of relief. "Please, sit." He said as he stood and gestured to the couch, which he also took a seat on. He wanted to make sure she knew her words weren't on the record.

"What is this about then." Emily questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Jennifer. There is something wrong and I, as so clearly are you, am worried about her." He said.

"I really can't-"

"Again, this is completely personal. Emily, I just wanna know that she's alright." He said letting down his walls and showing his empathetic side.

"No ulterior motives?" Emily made sure.

"None."

"Well I don't know much but she's just been... distant lately, that's not really the right word but she's kind of been mentioning things." Emily said. She didn't wanna give away too much but she also didn't wanna leave Hotch worried.

"What sort of things?" Hotch questioned.

"Like she just drops little hints here and there that her kidnapping is maybe still... I don't know, haunting her?" She sort of phrased it like a question. Hotch nodded in understanding. He would never, ever judge JJ for this, especially considering it was his fault even though nobody blamed him.

"I see. You seemed to be comforting her? Am I correct?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah I've been trying to help her but its hard, she never says anything about what she went through, just that she went through it." Emily sighed.

"She trusts you."

"Just not enough." Emily shrugged.

"Give it time and it will come, she loves you more everyday and I can see it." He comforted. But Emily choked when he said 'love' because she was on edge about him finding out hers and JJ's relationship. She realized he meant friendly and so she agreed.

"Yeah I know, as do I her." She smiled. She thought to herself about how she really loved her, more than anything. She wasn't really a good actress though and although Hotch wouldn't come out and ask, he had his obvious assumptions about the two's relationship.

The day went on and it was time to go home. Emily was headed to the elevator and JJ wheeled up beside her.

"Hey stranger, ready to go?" The blonde smiled. Emily smiled back and pushed JJ into the elevator.

"Good day?" Emily asked JJ.

"Well, it wouldn't really of been but I'm also going home with my beautiful girlfriend so yeah." She smiled and shrugged. Emily still loved the sound of JJ's voice calling Emily her girlfriend. She walked up behind JJ's wheelchair and put her hands on her shoulder. They rode the rest of the way in silence but you could feel the love in the air.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

When the two got home Emily told JJ something. She had been wondering all day and she just couldn't contain her thoughts anymore.

"I think I might he pregnant." The brunette blirted and JJ looked over at her. She was shocked at first but it quickly changed into a smile.

"Well have you taken a test?" JJ asked her.

"I'm about to." She said holding up the box.

"Okay you pee on the stick and then meet me in the bedroom." She said excitedly. She knew how insanely good Emily would be with children. Emily went to the bathroom and JJ wheeled to the bedroom.

Once Emily got out of the bathroom she set the test onto the dresser and lifted JJ onto the foot of the bed, where she sat beside her. She held the test in her hands and the both stared at ot intently.

"What if I'm not." Emily worried.

"But what if you are." Jennifer gave her friend a reassuring nudge. Finally, the lines started appearing. Two of them. As both there eyes adjusted a smile spread across Emilys face and JJ jumped to hug her.

"Yes! Emily! I'm so happy! Ow." She said the last word as she touched her gunshot wound. "Okay so look likes my gunshot doesn't like my enthuisiasm. Emily laughed in response and gave JJ a gentler hug this time.

"Be careful there blackbird." Emily said giving her a kiss.

"Hey wait no fair you het to be pregnant and I got shot." JJ joked.

"I guess so." Emily shrugged and gave her another kiss. "I'm just so shocked and so happy and so scared-"

"Yep and soon your hormones will make you a raging ball of emotion. Don't worry, I'll still love you." JJ teased.

"How long do you think I have till it shows." Emily asked.

"Well you are just over a week pregnant so you have a very, very long road." JJ laughed.

"And I'm gonna love every second of it." Emily laughed. She really jad wanted a child, for as long as she could remember and now she had JJ and she was pregant, she couldn't be happier. And although JJ was over the moon about those things aswell, she couldn't feel more empty. She truly didn't understand why, well she did. She knew it was because of Watson and what he did to her but she never thought that it woukd affect her this much. They had all been kidnapped before but they saw most of Reids and Emily had shared the details about her experience. So in the back of her mind, JJ knew that her experience was more traumatic but she wouldn't let herself think it.

It was later now and the two had eaten. Emily had gone to get JJ some clothes from her apartment JJ decided to take a bath just to calm all her emotions of the day down. It sure had been a very odd one. It started out with a mental breakdown and ended with Emily and her finding out Emily was pregant. She didn't want her PTSD parade to ruin Emily's happiness. So she went of to the bathroom. She took off her shirt and ran her hand over the scars on her abdomen. Each one reminded her of different types of pain. The largest, was from an electrocution with a cattle prod and it made JJ shiver. The memories of exactly how the pain felt, and just what he looked like when he did haunted her. Before the case, she had actually found out she was 1 month pregant, but that was no longer a fact. Seeing how Emily got when she found out about her own pregancy almost made it hurt more. She didn't knoe the gender but she decided to name ot anyway; Nathan. She imagined him as a boy. She didn't know if this was gonna be something she could ever share with anyone, and it killed her. She was now in the bathtub just sitting. She wished that the water would somehow wash away all her faults but that was too good to be true. Suddenly she heard the front door close.

"Hey Jayje! Home!" Emily called out. JJ let out a breath of relief. She was always on edge.

Emily walked past the bathroom and heard JJ crying. JJ hadn't noticed she was crying but Emily definetly had.

"Jayje?" Emily said as she opened the door slightly.

"Mhm." Was all JJ could respond with.

"Are you okay?" Emily said as she peeked through the curtian but her question was answered when she saw JJ with tears in her eyes. She took off her clothes and got in the bath behind JJ. She stroked her hair and gave her kisses. "Hey there blackbird whats on your mind." She said giving JJ a backrub.

"I'm sorry Emily." JJ said crying. She didn't know what was wrong with her but the memories just kept coming and they wouldn't go away. No doubt Emily's touch made it 10 times better but it still hurt.

"JJ you don't need to be sorry. I'm right here and I'm not leaving never so just talk to me. I promise you won't scare me away." She said hugging her around the waist and kissing her cheek.

"You make it feel better." Was all JJ said.

"That?" Emily said placing her hand on the plastic pad covering JJ's gunshot. JJ just shook her head in response. "What then?" Emily sad stroking JJ's hair. She felt horrible seeing Jayje like this and all she wanted to do was make it stop.

"The feeling I get when I think about it." JJ said fully leaning into Emily now.

"About what Blackbird?" Emily asked softly. She didn't wanna push but she also couldn't help JJ if she didn't know what was wrong.

"What he did to me, I'm sorry I know thats not enough I just don't know how to say it." She was still crying.

"I'll be right back." Emily said kissing JJ on the head and stepping out. She wrapped a towel around her self and grabbed another one. She wrapped JJ in it. Not really wanting to deal with wheel chair she just carried JJ the couple of steps into her bedroom. She set JJ down and sat beside her.

"What are we doing?" JJ asked.

"We are going to lie here and we're gonna stay up as long as it takes and your gonna tell me about what happened in as little or as much detail as you want." Emily explained.

"Okay." JJ agreed. She really was dying to tell someone about it but she just couldn't ever form the words.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth 2

Emily had gotten JJ into pajamas and herself as well. Now they laid in Emily's bed and JJ was nuzzled into her arm. She drew circles with her finger on the back of JJ's neck which JJ found very comforting. Emily was placing kisses on the top of JJ's head.

"Okay so... like where do I start." JJ asked.

"Wherever you want." Emily said still placing reassuring kisses on her head.

"Okay... well I'll start with when he first brought me into the house. He led me downstairs and there was a bedroom only not really a bedroom. Like it had one of those things that you use to tie people up off the ground." She started. Emily already knew this was going to be very hard to listen to.

_"What do you want from me?" JJ spat as he tied her up._

_"Well this was going to be about Hotch but since your such a pretty little thing I'll probably enjoy it for myself." Watson said caressing her face._

_"Don't touch me." She struggled. Suddenly, she was hit across the face._

I guess that was when the beatings first started." She recounted to Emily. "Like he would act nice some times and then I would say something and all the sudden he'd be-" JJ stopped but Emily gave her a reasurring smile. "He'd be sticking a cattle prod in my torso." She said. So far she had actually managed to not cry. Her voice hadn't even changed because that wasn't even the bad part. "It was usually just like hitting and kicking and not much else but it literally just never stopped, ever. I would just pass out and when I woke he would still be there." She said her emotions were a little more evident in her tone. "Like a never ending cycle." Emily pulled her closer and just kept playing with her hair and drawing imaginary circles on the back of her neck. "The first time he-" She took a minute take in a shallow breath. She tried to make sure her voice didn't crack but it did. "I hate this part." She managed to say.

"Its alright you know you're safe and I love you." She said trying to make it easier on the blonde.

"He took me down and I was so relieved. But then right as I hit the ground he had me back up again. This time though, he threw me on the bed." She was trying really hard not to cry but it wasn't easy. Emily knew where this was going and that her worst fears were being confirmed. "You know what I'm saying don't you?" JJ asked.

"Yeah Jayje I know." She said brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said and her voice also craked a little.

"Its okay." JJ shrugged.

"How- how many times?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh my love I don't want to torture you." JJ smiled softly and reached forward to caress Emily's face. Although she was definetly crying.

"Just tell me Jayje." She assured her.

"4 times, thats it." JJ smiled as if that wasn't alot.

"Thats it?" Emily said sarcastically. "I'm so sorry Jayje I really am." Their legs were intertwined now and JJ was nuzzled as close to Emily as physics would allow.

"Emily I don't wanna dwell on it I just wanna be with you. You really do make it feel better. Even just a touch from you lightens up the darkness." She said and she meant it.

"Okay. Is there anything else?" Emily asked.

"I was pregant." JJ whispered. That took Emily by surprise more than anything else.

"Oh Jayje." She sighed and kissed her head a million times. "I'm sorry. That should never have happened to you." She said turning JJ to look at her.

"I've made my peace with it. I just want to be a mom so bad."

"Hey there." She kissed JJ on the lips. "You're still gonna be a mom." Emily smiled. JJ looked at her confused but Emily took the blondes hand and pressed it to her own middle. "Theres a baby in there and he or she is gonna need another parent." Emily smiled.

"So your baby is kind of like mine as well?" JJ asked.

"Of course silly." Emily kissed JJ and smiled. "Sure its not the most conventional way but its still a kid and we're still gonna love it."

"Emily?" JJ said.

"Yes Jennifer."

"I love you so so much." JJ said kissing her.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." Emily smiled, and she did.


End file.
